pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Q
Fg10: PENGUINZ!!! : Phineas: You know no ones gonna ask YOU a question Fg10: Me's know :) Phineas: Then why do it Fg10: Cuz......ITS CLIDE XD (Points at Ferb) Ferb: Who... Fg10: Question! YAY! You Clide Ferb: I'm not... Fg10: PENGUINZ! :D...YAY Question! :D TD!!!! Phineas: 55 seconds into this and you got a Qestion...stuned Fg10: Whats the difference between penguins and PENGUINZ! 'From TD! XD Ferb: Well... Fg10: What Clide...Well the difference is that penguinz! are a whole lot cooler (they can fly, be cute, and be awsome, sing, lispid, (hehehe) and more) And its spelled with a z at the end Clide: Thanks FG10 for calling me clide (sarcastically) Look! you call me Clide instead of ferb! Fg10: '''Do you like cookies or pudding better? '''TD!!!! I like cookie pudding (when cookies go into pudding) Clide: Pudding Phineas: Pudding Night, Cheer, Zach walk in Night, Cheer, Zach: (points at Ferb) CLIDE XD!!! Clide: *smacks face* Fg10: Hehehehehehehe. Clide: What?! I'm gonna leave Fg10: I'm watching a My little pony comercial and I thought about the kid who won a My little pony pane and he was a boy Clide: O_O Zach: I was there Fg10: I was there for 5 seconds...'Why is Ferb being referred as Clide? 'from Che who is a girl Clide: Fg10 calls me that becau... Fg10: Cuz I watched this DVD with puppets and there was this charater called Clide and he looked like Ferb with the neck and hair Zach: Climpowa (points at Clide) Hehehehehehe Fg10: Hehehehehehehehe Night: Hehehehehehehehe Clide: thta's it I'm leaving *Clide leave* Fg10: Enjoy lacora Isabella walks in Isabella: What is this? Fg10: QUESTION!!! XD...Its a Q&A with penguinz! Zach: We short on Q's Fg10: '''Coke or Pepsi? '''From Che...Coke Zach: Pepsi Night: Pepsi Cheer: Sprite Phineas: Volcano's Fg10: Okay we got 1 coke (Bigger can) 2 Pepsi (More sugar) and sprite (No coment) and Volcano's (BOOM)...'Can we speak other Languages? From Che Zach: Italiano and... the language FG10 can speak Fg10: 9 but if you count singing 10 Night: 10 Isabella: 2 Phineas: 10 Fg10:'''Did you watch last weeks episodes? '''from P&I4EVAH! I loved the episodes thay were SO good I like me,myself and I (I can sing it in spanish) Phineas: I was in it Clide walks in Fg10: CLIDE!! Clide: for the last time I'm not Clide Fg10: Whatever you say Clide. '''Your Nom Nom's biggest fan. How does that make you feel? '''from TD. It makes me feel.....happy.....awsome I'm Nom Nom's biggest fan XD! YAY YAY YAY Night: Excited Fg10: Valcano's Bashroom! But I'm Nom Nom's biggest fan *squeals like little girl* YAY YAY YAY! XD Clide: I think no one's leaving a question Fg10: Did you notice the upper case i and the lower case L look alike lI! One of thems a l and one of them is and i Zach: AWSOME Clide: Why would any one notcie that FG10: Like when you spell something like Ilinois you can't tell with one is the I and the L Ian: So my name looks like Lan Fg10: I'm sorry Ferb for callling you Clide Zach and Night: O_O what did you do with Fg10 Fg10: His real name is Clive Clide: I like Clide better Zach: Pokety Poke! *Pokes Clide* Fg10: Yeah! *Pokes Clide* Clide: You people are insaine Night: We're not insaine Zach: We're crazy! Fg10: And stuck with us!!! Mwah ha ha Category:Q&A Category:Fanon Works